parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman 1" franchise. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) (Both the main heroes) *Houdini the Magician - Duncan (from Thomas and Friends) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Betilla the Fairy - Belle (from Thomas and Friends) (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bzzit - Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) *Electoons - Gobbos (from Croc) *Tarayzan - Toby (from Thomas and Friends) (Both wise and friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Musician - Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) (Both nice and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Joe - Whiff (from Thomas and Friends) (Both green and nephews to Thomas and Rayman) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Antitoons - Ronno's Minions (from Dumbo) *Moskito - Buster (from Lady and the Tramp) *Livingstones - Green Goblin and the Goons (from Spider-Man and Sleeping Beauty) *Hunters - The Hyenas (from The Lion King) *Dark Rayman - Mecha Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan, Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland, Peter Pan: Adventures in Neverland, Peter Pan: The Legend of Neverland, and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Rayman Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Houdini (Rayman 1) Belle.png|Belle as Betilla the Fairy Scooby Doo in The New Scooby Doo Mysteries.jpg|Scooby Doo as Bzzit The Gobbos - Croc - Legend of the Gobbos.jpg|Gobbos as Electoons Toby the Tram Engine.jpg|Toby as Tarayzan Stanley.jpg|Stanley as The Musician WhiffattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Whiff as Joe Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Running_Deer_bambi_by_Guardianwolf666.jpg|Ronno's Minions as The Antitoons Buster-0.jpg|Buster as Moskito Green Goblin and Maleficent's Goons..png|Green Goblin and Maleficent's Guards as Livingstones Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Hunters 2187882-mecha_sonic.jpg|Mecha Sonic as Dark Rayman 00gobbo90's.jpg|Gobbo as Mr. Sax 00sly.jpg|Sly as Mr. Stone Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Space Mama Captain-hook.jpg|Captain Hook as Mr. Skops Voice Cast *Thomas as Rayman - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Duncan as Houdini - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V2) *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Bzzit/Mozzy - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Gobbos (from Croc) as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Toby as Tarayzan - Radar Overseer Hank (+5) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) *Stanley as The Musician - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Juan Loquendo V1) *Whiff as Joe - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (-10) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V2) (-10) *Ronno's Minions (from Bambi) as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp) as Moskito - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (Roberto Loquendo V1) *Green Goblin and the Goons (from Spider-Man and Sleeping Beauty) as The Livingstones - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *The Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Dark Rayman - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Sax - Robosoft 1 (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) as Mr. Stone - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) (Luca Loquendo V1) (+10) *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Space Mama - Microsoft Mary (-10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (-10) *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Skops - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) Gallery (Boss Battles) Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 01 - Thomas vs Scooby Doo - (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Scooby Doo Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 02 - Thomas vs Buster - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Buster Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 03 - Thomas vs Gobbo - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Gobbo Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 04 - Thomas vs Sly - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Sly Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 05 - Thomas vs Ursula - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Ursula (Viking Duel) Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 06 - Thomas vs Ursula once again - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Ursula (Outer Space Duel) Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 07 - Thomas vs Captain Hook at The Cave of Skops - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Captain Hook Thomas 1 - Boss Battles Part 08 - Thomas vs Diesel 10 - Thomas 1 (Redone)..png|Thomas vs Diesel 10 (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.steamsoundsarchive.com/ and http://www.greatwestern.org.uk/sounds.htm *Train Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s129z.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point﻿ (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Toby (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Angelis-US) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Five New Engines in the Shed (Song) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Roll Call (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song (Song) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Emily (Song) *A World Around You (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *Thomas Gets It Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Facial Expressions Thomas the Tank Engine (SI3D 2006 Model) *Astounded (Season 2) *Surprised (Season 1) *Angry (Season 1) *Suprised (Season 8) *Nervous (Season 2) *Eyes Shut (Season 1) *Worried (Season 1) *Happy (Season 2) *Calm (Season 3) *Cheeky (Season 1) (Extra Face Pack for The SI3D 2006 Thomas Model) *Gleeful (MSTNoodle Season 3 Model) *Cross (Season 3) *Surprised 2 (Season 3) *Neutral (Season 7) *Cheeky 2 (Season 4) *Eager (Season 5) *Puzzled (Season 6) *Grumpy 2 (Season 7) *Calm 2 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Surprised 3 (Season 4) *Surprised 4 (Season 6) *Sombering (Season 4) *Horrified (Season 2) *Confused 2 (Season 1) *Shocked 2 (Season 1) *Happy 2 (Season 1) Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (SI3D 2012 Model) *Happy (Season 4) *Cheeky (Season 4) *Confused (Season 4) *Cross (Season 4) *Shocked (Season 4) *Sleeping (Season 4) *Smiling (Season 4) *Surprised (Season 4) *Tired (Season 4) Belle the Fire Fighter Engine (Trainz Model) *Smirk (Day of the Diesels) *Happy (Day of the Diesels) *Eyes Shut (Day of the Diesels) *Sad (Day of the Diesels) *Tired (Day of the Diesels) *Confused (Day of the Diesels) Toby the Tram Engine (SI3D 2009 Model) *Excited (Season 2) *Depressed (Season 1) *Cross (Season 1) *Furious (Season 3) *Surprised (Season 2) *Sleeping (Season 2) *Pleased (Season 1) *Happy (Season 1) Stanley the Silver Grey Engine (SI3D 2012 Model) *Happy (The Great Discovery) *Asleep (The Great Discovery) *Cheeky (The Great Discovery) *Confused (The Great Discovery) *Cross (The Great Discovery) *Sad (The Great Discovery) *Surprised (The Great Discovery) *Tired (The Great Discovery) *Worried (The Great Discovery) Whiff the Garbage Engine (Trainz Model) *Annoyed *Angry *Scared *Sad *Tired *Sleeping *Exhausted *Smiling Diesel 10 (Trainz Model) *Angry (TATMR) *Smirk (TATMR) *Worried (TATMR) *Scared (TATMR) *Devious (TATMR) *Happy (Calling All Engines) Soundtrack *01 - Ubisoft Presents (plays at the beginning) *The Rayman US Sega Saturn Intro Audio (plays in the intro) *02 - World Map (plays when Thomas sets off on his quest) *03 - First Steps (plays in Pink Plant Woods Section 1, Anguish Lagoon Section 1, Swamps Forgetfulness Section 2, and Moskito's Nest Section 1) *04 - Deep Forest (plays in Pink Plant Woods Section 1, Anguish Lagoon Section 1, and Swamps Forgetfulness Sections 2 and 3) *05 - Lost in the Woods (plays in Pink Plant Woods Sections 2 and 3, Anguish Lagoon Section 2 with Boss Battle, Swamps Forgetfulness Section 1, and Moskito's Nest Sections 1, 2, and 4) *06 - The Magician's Challenge *07 - Betilla the Fairy *08 - Bzzit Attacks *09 - Flight of the Mosquito *10 - Hold on tight! *11 - Rainfall *12 - Suspense ~ The Flood *13 - Moskito's Rage *14 - Bongo Bridge *15 - The Band Awakens *16 - Harmony *17 - Storm in Band Land *18 - The Red Drummers *19 - Mysterious Gongs *20 - Meditating Monks *21 - Fear of Heights *22 - Blazing Brass *23 - The Saxophone's Song *24 - Peaceful Peaks *25 - Night on Blue Mountain *26 - Rocking up the Mountains *27 - Watch your step! *28 - Suspense ~ Cutting the Ropes *29 - Flooded Mountains *30 - Ruler of the Mountains *31 - The Inky Sea *32 - Picture Perfect *33 - Painted Pentathlon *34 - Space Mama's Play *35 - Quiet! *36 - Washing Machine from Space *37 - Entering the Cavern *38 - Deep in the Caves *39 - Alone in the Dark *40 - Lurking in the Darkness *41 - Party at Joe's *42 - Never Wake a Sleeping Scorpion *43 - Candy Party *44 - Creepy Clowns *45 - The Cake is a Lie *46 - Cloak of Darkness *47 - Once More *48 - End of the Line *49 - Yeah! *50 - Oh no! *51 - Movie ~ Presents *52 - Movie ~ Title Screen *54 - Movie ~ Outro *55 - Extra ~ Drums of the Enemy *56 - Extra ~ Learning with Rayman *57 - PS1 ~ Rayman's Theme *58 - PS1 ~ Level Loading *59 - PS1 ~ Yeah! *60 - PS1 ~ Betilla's Voice *61 - PS1 ~ Victory *62 - PS1 ~ Jungle Beat 1 *63 - PS1 ~ Jungle Beat 2 *64 - PS1 ~ Bongo Hills *65 - PS1 ~ Mountain Beat 1 *66 - PS1 ~ Mountain Beat 2 *67 - PS1 ~ Mr Stone's Chase *68 - PS1 ~ The Musician's Song *69 - PS1 ~ Picture City Beat *70 - PS1 ~ Cave Bongos 1 *71 - PS1 ~ Cave Bongos 2 *72 - PS1 ~ Bad Rayman's Chase 1 *73 - PS1 ~ Bad Rayman's Chase 2 Parts *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 1: Logo, Intro, The Toyland Song from Babes in Toyland (1997), The Dream Forest Part 1: Going Through The Pink Woods and The Anguish Lagoon. (14:21) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 2: The Dream Forest Part 2: The Swamps of Forgetfulness and Buster's Nest in the Dream Forest. (15:11) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 3: Band Land's Bongo Hills. (11:36) (Francais) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 4: Band Land's Allegro Presto. (11:20) (Francais) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 5: Band Land's Gong Heights and Mr. Gobbo's Hullaballoo. (13:39) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 6: The Blue Mountains's Twilight Gulch and The Hard Rocks Part 1. (14:40) (Francais) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 7: The Blue Mountains's The Hard Rocks Part 2 and Mr. Sly's Peaks Part 1. (14:25) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 8: The Blue Mountains's Mr. Sly's Peaks Part 2 and The Picture City's Eraser Plains Part 1. (11:02) (Deutsch) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 9: The Picture City's Eraser Plains Part 2. (10:18) (Deutsch) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 10: The Picture City's Pencil Pentathlon. (9:57) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 11: The Picture City's Space Ursula's Crater. (15:25) (Deutsch) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 12: Cave of Captain Hook's Crystal Palace. (8:35) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 13: Cave of Captain Hook's and Eat at Whiff's. (14:14) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 14: Cave of Captain Hook's Stalactites and Backtracking. (11:33) (English) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 15: Band Land's Bongo Hills (Revisited). (12:18) (Spanish) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 16: Breakout Minigame. (11:29) (Spanish) *Thomas 1: Sega Saturn (Julian Bernardino) Part 17: Diesel 10's Dare in the Candy Chateau, The Final Battle, The Reprise Toyland Song from Babes in Toyland (1997) and Ending Credits. (11:07) (English) Trivia: *This will be a walkthrough, inspired by Saffya's Rayman 1 Gameplay on the Sega Saturn. *Thomas's lightsaber will be light blue, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, while Diesel 10's lightsaber is red, and will have the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects. *Thomas's light blue lightsaber, that has the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, will be used throughout every boss fight and every level and segment and the entire Thomas 1 movie, only for Diesel 10 to have it in the final battle. *When Thomas drops his blue lightsaber that lands in Diesel 10's hand, the little blue engine accidentally picks up Diesel 10's red lightsaber, and decides to fight with Diesel 10, who has Belle's white lightsaber, and Thomas's blue lightsaber, because Belle's white lightsaber will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects in the final battle. *Scooby Doo's two lightsabers will be yellow and black and will be using the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the first boss battle throughout the enture movie. *Buster will have a double-bladed red lightsaber staff, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the second boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Gobbo will have four lightsabers, starting with the first two being blue and the other two being green, because Gobbo's four lightsabers will all have the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the third boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Sly will have Kylo Ren's red lightsaber, with three red blades, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fourth boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Ursula will first have two lightsabers, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse), because one will be dark blue and the other will be dark green have in the fifth boss battle, and in the sixth bottle, Ursula will have two red lightsabers, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the fifth boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Captain Hook will have a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects in the seventh boss battle throughout the entire movie. *Diesel 10's red lightsaber, that has the saberout.wav, and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects, will be used in the intro and the final boss and throughout the entire movie, only for Thomas to have it. *Belle's white lightsaber, with the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, will be used in the intro and in the final battle throughout the entire movie. *The sound effects will be inspired by DarthMilo77's LEGO Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace, Episode 4: A New Hope, and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back remakes. *Thomas is the main hero, who is light blue, and will be wearing blonde hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a dark blue hair bobble, and will have wear Great Dane ears, white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, but will wearing a reindeer's blue collar with a nametag to display his name. He will be wearing a blue t shirt with a yellow number one on it, red shorts, white socks with red stripes, yellow sneakers with white polkadots, and a red neckerchief, but will have a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, and will have a pistol gun and a light blue lightsaber, that will use the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Duncan will be wearing brown hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a green hair bobble, based on Jim Hawkins' from Treasure Planet, and will have wear a t shirt with a black tie, a purple coat, blue trousers, black boots, a tophat, and glasses. *Belle will be wearing red hair with an orange bowtie, and will be wearing a dark blue coat, gold scarf, black trousers, green shoes, and glasses with gold ear-rings on her ears, and will carry a white lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toby will be wearing black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with an orange hair bobble, and will wear Toby's basset hound ears, tail, and blue collar with nametag to display his name, but will also wear Farmer Ernest's clothing, hat, and boots, and will have a yolk in his mouth. *Stanley will be wearing brown hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a red bowtie, and will wear George Washington's clothing and boots, and will have a gold ear-ring. *Whiff will be wearing black hair, tied back for a ponytail, with a white hairband, and will wear Ash Ketchum's yellow t shirt with red stripe, red trunks, grey sandals, and gold ear-ring on one of his ears. *Diesel 10 will be wearing Colonel Heller's clothing, hat, and boots, orange hair, tied back for a ponytail, a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, a hook on his left hand, and a pegleg on his left, and will have a red lightsaber, that will have the saberout.wav and saberout (reverse) sound effects. *Thomas will be hauling eight freight cars, such a grey stone car, a brown cattle car, a grey boxcar, a log wagon, a grey stone car of white stone, three coal cars, and a caboose in this first full length movie. *When Thomas and Sly stop, some of Sly's guards appear and surround Thomas. One of Sly's guards steals Thomas's shirt and shorts off of him, leaving him in his vest and boxer pants. Another guard steals Thomas's neckerchief, vest, and boxer pants, and puts Thomas in his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers. Sly and his minions drive away, leaving poor Thomas all alone, so the little engine stays all alone underneath the ground, but looks very scared and very worried. *Thomas now continues his way up the mountains toward Stanley's house with a door opening, chimney blowing smoke, and a light lit, where he goes inside and meets his brother, Stanley, who finds that he is cold and miserable, and needs a soft bed to sleep in. Stanley obeys and takes Thomas to a warm fireplace where Stanley and his friends are playing game of darts, bowling, arcade games, and billiards with nine balls being the spots and stripes with numbers on them. *In his sleep, Thomas is glad to have a rest and falls fast asleep. However, he has a bad nightmare, and keeps seeing visions of Sly and his guards trying on his clothes, laughing evilly, teasing the Gobbos, and even thanking Diesel 10 for capturing them, until Thomas finally sits up with a jump, and is releaved that it was a nightmare. *When Thomas, changing into his red speedo trunks with green stripe, blue tie with three flames (one being yellow, the other being pink, and the other being green), and red sandals with green strapes, comes to Whiff's bar and gets the opportunity to use a firefly to see in the dark, he joins Whiff on the beach, because Whiff is wearing his orange trunks. *When Thomas, still in his speedo trunks, while swimming with Scooby Doo, Toby wearing his white shirt and blue trunks, Stanley in his diving gear, and Whiff wearing his orange trunks, and having gotten all the cages and freed the gobbos, looks around and sees a waterslide, he, grabbing his pistol gun and light blue lightsaber, Toby, Stanley, and Whiff run up the waterslide, and as they all go together, the four engines slide together through a tunnel, with Whiff sliding past Thomas first, and with Stanley sliding past Thomas second, Toby slides past Thomas third, before Scooby Doo slides past Thomas fourth, and as Whiff goes through the first left tunnel, Stanley goes through the second left tunnel while Toby slides the first right tunnel, and as Scooby Doo goes through the second right tunnel, Thomas slides through the middle tunnel, which takes him to a strange unknown area where he, while still soaking wet, looks around, gets up, and walks onward, and as the bridge collapses behind him, Thomas jumps across and makes it onto a island where he meets a strange big shadow, who appears in front of the little blue engine from out of nowhere and is revealed to be the large grizzly Captain Hook, who starts talking with the little blue engine. *As Captain Hook takes his gun out and shoots at Thomas, who covers his face with one hand and puts the other in front of the bullets that shoot, but stop, and as Thomas throws them to the floor, he tells Captain Hook that he is Thomas, and needs to save his mother Belle from Diesel 10, who has her, because Thomas is the only hope who can the save world. And how will Captain Hook know that Thomas is not a villain? I think Hook can challenge Thomas to a duel. *When Captain Hook takes out his sword and points at Thomas, who believes that there is no convincing the Captain, and says that he's really sorry that he did have to come to a fight with Hook, Thomas takes out his light blue lightsaber and ignites it, but just as Hook swings his sword at the little blue engine, Thomas's light blue lightsaber hits Captain Hook's blade so hard that Hook's whole blade breaks off. So Captain Hook gives Thomas a moment and telephones for Mr. Smee and says that he needs a download for a lightsaber. Mr. Smee gives the opportunity to give Hook a red lightsaber so that Hook and Thomas can fight, and when the download is completed, Hook finally has the red lightsaber and fights with Thomas, who successfully ends up luring him up to the top of a high mountain. *Tick Tock will make a cameo and try to eat Captain Hook, who gets defeated by Thomas, who force throws him into the sea. Captain Hook swims away from Tick Tock and catches up with Mr. Smee and the pirates, who flee in fright. *When Diesel 10 raises his hands into the air, he breaks several glass tanks, the tanks now reveal clones of Captain Hook and Sly, who are connected together to be Captain Sly Hook, Ursula and Buster, who are connected together to be Ursula Busters, and Buster, Ursula, and Gobbo, who are connected together to be Gobbo Busters as Diesel 10's guards. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming